morgenclanfandomcom_de-20200222-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gänseblumnase
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Vorlage:R/a. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Buntschweif (Diskussion) 19:24, 2. Nov. 2012 Bitte Lies dir das mal durch. Es ist sehr wichtig http://de.morgenclan.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Birkenstern111/Was_meint_ihr_%3F LG Birke Chat Bin im Wa-Ca Chat Benutzer:Birkenstern111 13:43, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) re Hey, also ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir das mit den DollDivine-Bildern nicht machen. Du hast ja gesagt, dass du die auch nicht sooo toll fandest^^ Also, was meinst du? Ich hab sie schon bei benötigte CAs gelöscht, wenn nicht, dann stell ich sie wieder hier^^ 18:00, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, würd ich auch sagen. Ich hab bloß heut nicht so viel Zeit, weil ne Freundin von mir kommt. Also wollen wir das heute Abend besprechen?^^ 08:30, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh, das ist blöd D: 08:50, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) wb<3 Yay, endlich bist du wieder da :'D Und du brauchst keine Angst haben, dass du was verpasst hast, solang du weg warst, hat sich i-wie nix getang xD 09:30, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, hab ich :'D 07:37, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *____* Ich weiß jetzt irgendwie überhaupt nicht was ich schreiben soll und wo ich anfangen soll und...ja^^ Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall wieder was von dir zu hören :) Wie geht's dir? Wieso hast du dich schuldig gefühlt? Schaut sonst noch wer manchmal vorbei? Wo sind Krähe und Saphir? (Sie hat auch schon ein paar Tage nicht geantwortet :( ) Was hat sich so getan? Und und und...^^ Lg 17:37, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ps: ich schreib das am Handy...irgendwie kann i des ned unten hinschreiben...:/ Pps: Yaaay \(^^)/ ich habs doch geschafft! Danke für die Antworten und alles :) Irgendwie weiß ich jetzt nicht wirklich wie's weitergehen soll :/ Lg 07:12, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Puh, wenn ich das wüsste^^ 16:31, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey ich habe gesehen, was du zu Bunt bezüglich des Chats geschrieben hast und ich bin derselben Annahme. Ich gehe auch nicht mehr so gern in den Chat, da ich mit den neuen Usern irgendwie keinen Kontakt aufbauen kann und viele andere von denen, die ich jetzt über 1 1/2 Jahre kenne fast nicht mehr on sind. Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 19:58, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du gerade da bist? :) LG 18:00, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke gut :) Und dir? Lg 19:43, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bist du jetzt grad da? ^^ Sorry for nerving...hihi^^ LG 17:12, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wann hast du immer so Zeit? Dann könnten wir (also du, Birke und ich und falls sie wieder kommen Krähe und Saphir...oder so) und mal im Chat treffen... LG 17:51, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab das jetzt mal in ein Forum geschrieben...bitte dort antworten :) LG 17:29, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Welches zehn meinst du und welcher Tag? Irgendwie ist die Uhrzeit, die bei der Signatur angegeben wird immer anders als die Uhrzeit bei mir zuhause^^ 09:36, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Worum geht's eigentlich? ^^ 09:55, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin im Chat :) 09:59, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich wäre jetzt wieder da :) 10:45, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Daisy?? 11:11, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, wg? ^^ LG 17:43, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Gut :) Wmg? Lg 17:48, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eigentlich nix :/ Hast du in letzter Zeit was von Birke gehört? Wir haben immer noch nicht gemeinsam besprochen wie es weitergehen soll :/ 17:56, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hm :/ Ja schon ... Irgendwie würde ich aber gern vorher das vorher bereden... :/ 18:09, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Aber wir können ja schon mal Sachen, die besprochen gehören überlegen und die Augen nach Leuten offen halten, die vielleicht in unsere Gemeinschaft passen :)) 18:27, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Referenzen Ach Gott ist mir das jetzt peinlich aber was soll's...kannst du mir vielleicht nochmal erklären wie das mit den Referenzen funktioniert? Lang lang ist's her...^^ LG 15:09, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ja das wär cool :-) Wo ist nochmal die Liste mit den Abkürzungen? LG 15:59, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke :) 16:18, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ok ^^ 16:37, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wie meinst du :D Also wenn ich's richtig verstanden hab: Buntstern wird in Scheidende Schatten, Kapitel 2, als klein und schlank gebaut beschrieben. Das steht auf der Seite noch nicht dabei, aber da bin ich vorher drüber "gestolpert" ;-) 16:44, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hat funktioniert oder? :) LG 16:46, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Cool, danke :) Und wie ist das nochmal mit Prolog und Hierarchie? (Sorry for nerving) 16:50, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ok :) Und müsst das nicht dann auch so gehen mit einem Buchstaben? (also wie Hierarchie) Nur so ne Idee von einer Nicht-Auskennerin (tolles Wort, ich weiß^^) 16:55, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Oh...ja...ich sag ja ich kenn mich nicht aus :D Hast du eigentlich noch andere Punkte auf der "Liste" die geändert/verbessert gehören bzw. noch Ideen?^^ Ich hab i.wie schon ne total lange Liste aber Birke und Saphir sind jetzt wieder weg, nm... 17:01, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Puh...also wenn ich das jz so schreib wie ich das notiert hab kennt sich kein Mensch aus :D Also auch mal die Charakterboxen, dann vielleicht eine neue Begrüßungsnachricht die an die Angebote des Wikis i.wie angepasst ist, dann ein ordentliches Kategoriensystem, ... usw usw usw...muss mal meine Katze füttern die schreit schon :D 17:05, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Z.B. Tüpfelspross im Prolog von Das Ende - schildpattfarben und schlank Ja die Seiten hatte ich letztens schon mal wo gehabt, wollte aber noch mit euch besprechen, wie der Text lauten soll. Bezüglich der Kategorien hab ich mir gedacht, ob man da nicht eine Hilfeseite machen könnte - vielleicht mit einem Stammbaum? Kann man da in ein Kästchen mehrere Sachen reinschreiben? Weil wenn man zb alle Ränge nebeneinander tut wird das ziemlich breit :/ 17:15, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ja, das ist noch besser, hab gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass man ja einrücken auch kann^^ Ich fang einfach mal an, oder? ^^ 17:30, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ok :) Also ich würd vielleicht noch dazugeben, wie die Katze gestorben ist...ich weiß nicht ob es sinnvoll ist wenn man die Eigenschaften, die bei der Kriegerzeremonie genannt werden auch rein tut... sonst fallt mir grad nichts ein 17:38, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Top-10-Listen Sollen wir die Top-10-Listen beibehalten oder deaktivieren - was meinst du? 18:11, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Cool *-* Ich würd nur vielleicht noch den Namen als Überschrift oben hintun und einen farbigen Rand aber ur geil *-* Und die Top-10-Listen deaktivier ich dann mal...mir war auch nie ganz wohl dabei, weil viele der Charaktere echten Personen nachge....irgendwast sind und ja... 18:21, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wie rückt man nochmal ein? Ich weiß echt gar nix mehr /.\ 18:32, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke :) Ich werde die Hilfeseite mal zwischenspeichern, dann kannst du dir mal anschauen ob das so passt... 18:41, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ach du...der fügt da einfach mal die allgemeine seite unten dran :0 18:42, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hab ich schon ;) Hilfe:Kategorien 18:45, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) MorgenClan Wiki/Hilfe:Kategorien 18:49, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Also ich muss jetzt aufhören - wenn du willst kannst du bei den Kategorien weitermachen (Ich war grad bei Kategorie:Inhalt und hab die Buchseiten-Kategoriezeugs jetzt fertig) oder was anderes...ka :) 18:59, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Woher weißt du eigentlich die ganzen Code-Sachen? :O Ich wer bei dem nie durchblicken :D 14:15, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien Derzeit ist die Kategorie:Gründer (Ich mach jetzt keinen Link, sonst ist deine Diskussionsseite wieder in der Kategorie :D) in Charakter, aber ich frage mich gerade, ob sie nicht besser in Rang passt? Was meinst du? 17:03, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ja hab ich mir auch gedacht aber gleichgestellt passt mit Geschlecht, Nach Buch und Rang ist auch komisch und waaaaahhh :D 17:07, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi :) Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir noch keine Buchkürzel für Katzen, von denen erzählt wird (der Titel ist irgendwie zu lang, oder? :/); Streunergeschichten, Mentorenhandbuch, Spottedsprout's Journey (auch wenn das noch nicht geschrieben ist...) haben...könntest du das vielleicht machen oder mir sagen wo ich das eingeben muss? Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht, dass mehr Hilfeseiten z.B. zu Referenzen (ich nehme mal an bzw. hoffe, dass ich nicht die einzige bin die da länger braucht bis sie's kapiert :D), Charakterboxen, Artikelaufbau, etc etc etc auch ganz nützlich wären um einfach nachher alles einheitlich zu haben, also damit dann alle Artikel gleich aufgebaut sind usw... Was meinst du? LG 08:48, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke :) Kannst du vielleicht die Hilfeseiten für Referenzen und Charakterboxen machen? Ich kenn mich da einfach nicht gut genug aus :/ Und sorry dass ich dich ständig um irgendwas bitte. 13:30, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Was hältst du außerdem von der Kategorie:User? 13:43, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Kann man was machen, damit es zwar verlinkt, aber die Seite nicht zu der Kategorie hinzugefügt wird? PPS: Bin mit der Hilfeseite, denk ich mal, soweit fertig... PPPS: Wäre es möglich die Schriftfarbe bei den Charakterboxen zu ändern? Hab das mit dem Hintergrund gerade behirnt, aber wenn man da ne dünklere Farbe nimmt, sieht man die Schrift nicht mehr :/ Danke :) Okay, danke :) 16:53, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume Hab mich mal wieder im Stammbaummachen versucht und es mal mit neuen, intensiveren Farben ausprobiert: Vorlage:Stammbaum Blut. Was sagst du dazu? Sind sie zu kräftig? Bin mir bei sowas immer so unsicher *nervös grins* 17:44, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Adminbesprechung Forum:Anführerbau Lg 10:26, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ok ^^ 08:21, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Gut, danke. Dir? Ehrlich gesagt...weiß ich es nicht so genau :/ LG 89.144.224.82 18:13, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ups...das war ich^^ 18:13, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC)